<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Daemonette Citizen Republic - Tales of Combat by MaltyMv2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410866">The Daemonette Citizen Republic - Tales of Combat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaltyMv2/pseuds/MaltyMv2'>MaltyMv2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homebrew Content, Homebrew Faction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaltyMv2/pseuds/MaltyMv2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories that I am writing. These concern a homebrew faction that I made a while back for a 40k/sci-fi thing on Discord. I understand that the existence of this faction breaks much of the existing lore that exists for 40k.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Daemonette Citizen Republic - Tales of Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Planet (Imperium Designation): Imperialis Perpetua II</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Daemonette Citizen Republic Designation: N’kari Prime</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Local Time: 1531</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Note: A brief document describing the Daemonette Citizen Republic can be found <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wGNumxxXdmoR9FHFEe9XajXx7qsxOyU_ZPS4Va2uOSM/edit?usp=sharing">here</a><br/>______</em>
</p><p>“Enemy fire! 9 o’clock! Two Hundred Feet!”</p><p>N'nyflary Markowicz awoke to the sound of one of her squadmates yelling into a radio, the voice almost being drowned out by the crackling of lasgun fire over their heads.</p><p>N'nyflary sat up, quickly realizing that she was sitting on a patch of sand on the side of the road the DCR convoy was traveling down. She let out a soft groan, rubbing her head, which felt like it had been hit by a bag full of rocks. She looked around, her void-black eyes quickly spotting what was left of their H-33 Serval Armored Car. The Humvee like vehicle, which was normally painted beige, was charred black by the fire that engulfed it. Pieces of the car were strewn about like trash across the road and the surrounding dirt.</p><p>Just moments before, she and the rest of V Platoon were driving town the only paved road that cut through this part of the bush. Their orders were to relocate to a more forward base. Once there, they were supposed to engage with Anathema forces that surrounded the area.</p><p>*<em>However, no patrol gets a free pass</em>*</p><p>N'nyflary began to crawl towards what she assumed was her rifle. Her vision was blurry, clouded by the acrid smoke that billowed from the wreck of her armored car. The smoke-filled her mouth, causing her to cough as she continued to crawl towards her firearm. Lasgun fire whizzed by overhead as whatever was attacking her squad kept up their assault.</p><p>She eventually grabbed onto her X6-A Assault Rifle, pulling it close to her as she slowly rose into a crouching position. She peered through the 4x scope on the weapon, spotting her unit’s assailants.</p><p>Their enemy looked different this time. Rather than the murky green uniforms of the Imperial Guard, these soldiers of the anathema wore dark grey, with plates of navy-blue armor plates covering various parts of their body. They also wore helmets that completely covered their faces, the eyepieces of which made them look like some sort of giant insect.</p><p><em>“Tempestus Scions,” </em>she thought to herself, remembering a briefing her unit received from command awhile back. These soldiers of the Anathema would show up when least expected, raining destructing on any unsuspecting patrol caught in their path.</p><p>One of the human soldiers fired, a lasgun bolt streaking through the air and hitting one of her squadmates square in the chest. Black ichor flew from their back as they spun into the dirt, their lavender skin beginning to lose color as they died on the side of the road.</p><p>Zeroing in on the soldier that just dispatched her squadmate, N'nyflary fired a quick burst from her rifle. Two of the bullets hit their mark, shattering the faceplate of her target’s mask and turning his mouth into red paste. He stumbled back a few steps before falling dead, as one of the rounds cut through his brain stem.</p><p>The female Daemonette looked to the right, only to see one of the male members of the platoon climb into the machine gun turret of a surviving H-33. Seconds later, he opened fire. Red hot rounds streaked towards their targets, sending the soldiers that served the Anathema scattering like rats.</p><p>N'nyflary moved up, taking cover behind the wreckage of her squad’s H-33. As she did so, her eyes came across the charred remains of a DCR soldier that wasn’t lucky enough to be thrown from the vehicle upon impact. The smell of burnt neverborn flesh wafted into her nostrils, making her esophagus fill up with vomit as she held back the urge to puke.</p><p>She leaned to the left, trying to expose as little of herself as possible as she fired another burst at the enemy. A lasgun bolt streaked back towards her, searing her cheek as the superheated mass of particles flew past.</p><p>“Fuck!” she yelled out loud as she again took cover behind the destroyed vehicle.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing? Keep them suppressed!” A male voice yelled at her. The voice belonged to her only surviving squad member, Sergeant Daerulaz O’Brien.</p><p>N'nyflary gave the male daemonette a thumbs up before peeking out of cover once more, firing another burst from her rifle at their assailants. More bullets hit their mark as two of their assailant’s fell into the ruddy colored dirt.</p><p>The female daemonette moved back into cover as another burst of lasgun fire erupted from their enemies, hitting the H-33 gunner in the head. Black ichor and brain matter exploded backward, showering the surviving soldiers. The gunner slumped dead, the mounted weapon of that H-33 going silent.</p><p>Daerulaz rolled out of cover, firing his assault rifle at the enemy soldiers as they peeked out of cover. Another spiraled back into the dirt as a round hit their neck. However, the remnants of the DCR squad were outnumbered at least two to one, and the red hot streaks of lasgun fire kept many of the survivors pinned down behind either their vehicles or patches of dirt and sand.</p><p>The squadmate with the radio cowered behind one of the surviving H-33s, the microphone of the device held up to his mouth as he frantically yelled into it. Daemonic saliva drenched the microphone as he attempted to communicate with whoever was on the other end.</p><p>“This is Lance Corporal Eeangzduil Requesting Close Air Support directly west of our position. Coordinates 52.384-“</p><p>The male daemonette was cut off by a high energy lasbolt, the enemy shot slamming right into the communications console attached to his combat pack. As the line went dead, he quickly tore the device off of his backpack and set it into the dirt before loading a magazine into his X-6A assault rifle and firing a short burst at the Temptestus Scions that ambushed them.</p><p>The bullets missed wildly and the human soldiers fired back. A lasgun bolt hit Eeangzduil in the stomach, knocking him back as black ichor stained the ground behind him. Before he could cry out for a medic, another lasbolt impacted his helmet, instantly vaporizing the back of his skull.</p><p>N’nyflary stared at her dead comrade, her black saucers wide with fear. This had been her first combat engagement with the Scions, and already the majority of her unit was wiped out, either killed in the initial explosion or being picked off by the soldiers of the Anathema that had ambushed them.</p><p>With a bestial scream, N’nyflary charged out of cover, squeezing hard on the trigger as she sent a burst at those that ambushed her, spending the rest of her magazine in the process. Many of the bullets harmlessly impacted the dirt around the humans.</p><p>However, a few slammed into a red-capped soldier, who appeared to be the commander of the assaulting Anathema unit. The first round hit his knee, punching through the armor and pulping the bone behind it. As he fell, two more hit below his chest. The human’s armor held, lessening the impact of the rounds. However, the last bullet smacked right into his eyepiece, shattering the glass and leaving a bloody hole through his skull as he fell dead.</p><p>N’nyflary let out a cheer before being forced back into cover as another stream of lasgun fire streamed towards her. Although she was lucky to reach her position in time, not everyone was as fortunate. Another female daemonette, Hlrhaazaa, took a lasgun round to the forearm, severing it at the point of impact.</p><p>Black ichor spewed forth as the lavender-colored limb fell into the dirt. Hlrhaazaa stared at her stump in shock, too startled to yell, too startled to notice the searing pain that the wound left. She limped to cover, crouching by N’nyflary as the latter reloaded.</p><p>“Your arm-“ N’nyflary yelled at her comrade.</p><p>Hlrhaazaa looked at the stump, her face contorting into a pained expression as the initial shock of her arm being shot off began to set in. Before long, the other female daemonette was holding her stump and yelling out for a medic.</p><p>Although she was not the designated medic of the unit, N’nyflary was the only one that seemed to hear her cries. All the other members of the DCR unit were either dead, dying, or too busy engaging the enemy that ambushed them.</p><p>“Y-you’re going to be fine, I promise” N’nyflary yelled back, setting her rifle down and resting her right hand on her leg. She closed her eyes, letting the appendage transform from a humanoid hand into an elongated, lobster-like claw. As soon as the transformation was complete, she got to work, tearing off a large piece of her beige-colored uniform.</p><p>N’nyflary closed her eyes again as the claw shifted back into a humanoid form. Picking up the loose piece of fabric, she began to wrap the end of the stump with it. Thankfully, the lasgun shot had cauterized the wound, so she didn’t have to focus on stemming the bleeding.</p><p>
  <em>“Rocket!”</em>
</p><p>Both female daemonettes shifted their focus from their immediate situation to the source of the voice. Hlrhaazaa was the first of the two to spot it, her good arm pointing at a white plume of smoke as one of their human attackers launched a shoulder-mounted rocket at their position.</p><p>Seconds later, the sound of impact filled N’nyflary’s pointed ears as everything went black once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>